1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to stringed instruments such as guitars having a body, neck, strings and tuners or tuning machines wherein a guitar pick holder is supported on the neck or strings, near the tuning machines or tuners, the pick holder being in the form of a coil spring that expands, providing gaps between the coils that receive the guitar strings and when released compress to hold the coil spring in position on the strings. Picks can then be supported in between two coils of the springs.
2. General Background of the Invention
Stringed instrument (e.g. guitar, banjo, mandolin) players employ a pick that has a larger end portion gripped between the thumb and forefinger of the player and a smaller usually pointed or tapered end portion that engages and then disengages a selected guitar string, thus imparting a vibration to the string as is known.
Picks must be stored when the musician has finished playing the guitar or is taking a break for example.
Patents have issued that provide pick holders. An example is U.S. Pat. No. 5,796,021 entitled “Pick Holder for Guitars and Other String Instruments”.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,413,020 is the subject of a retracting guitar pick holder which provides a wrist band of cloth leather or the like onto which is fastened a tube which extends over the hand. Inside the tube is an elastic cord fastened to the wrist end of the tube. If the fingers end, the cord is attached either to the pick directly or to a clasp which is used to hold the pick.
Another pick holder is the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 5,488,892.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,639,136 provides a pick holder that is secured in the strings of a stringed instrument, specifically a guitar. The pick holder includes an enlarged attaching base that is inserted in between two of the strings of the instrument. The base of the pick holder is placed between the two strings and the pick holder is then rotated so that the base is secured between the strings and the upper end of the neck of the guitar above the first fret. The main body of the pick holder includes a plurality of tapered slots to hold picks. An upper wedge of the main body provides a securing pressure against lower retaining portions.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,933,430 describes a guitar pick holder made of a flexible magnetic body.
These and other possibly relevant patents are listed in the following table.
TABLEU.S. Pat. No.TITLEISSUE DATE70,500Card HolderNov. 5, 1867635,283Rack for PenholdersOct. 24, 18992,366,483Holder for Pencils or PensJan. 2, 19452,482,258Coin HolderSep. 20, 19493,752,029Pick HolderAug. 14, 19734,467,693Holder for Guitar PlectraAug. 28, 19844,890,531Musical Instrument Pick HolderJan. 2, 19905,299,485Stringed Instrument Pick and SlideApr. 5, 1994HolderDes. 355,667Guitar Pick HolderFeb. 21, 19955,649,634Holder for Thin Planar ObjectsJul. 22, 19976,215,052Guitar Pick HolderApr. 10, 2001Des. 355,667Guitar Pick HolderFeb. 21, 19955,649,634Holder for Thin Planar ObjectsJul. 22, 19976,215,052Guitar Pick HolderApr. 10, 2001